1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for simulatively measuring an environment in a microspace between human skin and a wound dressing. In particular, the present invention pertains to an apparatus and a method for simulatively reproducing and measuring hygrothermal characteristics in a microspace between human skin and a wound dressing, at a wound area or a decubital area of the human skin being dressed for healing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The methods for healing wounds on human skin are known to be roughly classified as so-called dry dressing and so-called wet dressing. In the dry dressing, a wound area on human skin is maintained in a dried condition to form a scab on the wound area for healing. In the wet dressing, a suitably moist environment is created around a wound area to rapidly heal the wound and to lessen the dry necrosis of the surface of the wound area, and a wound-protecting effect is also produced.
In the latter method, to obtain data of a suitable moist environment, in other words, an environment in a microspace between a wound on human skin and a wound dressing, especially hygrothermal characteristics therein, is very important for healing wounds. However, measurement of hygrothermal characteristics at a wound area or a decubital area on human skin is very difficult, and measurement of such characteristics over a long period of time is much more difficult. Therefore, there hitherto has not been obtained or reported any data on an environment in a microspace between wounded skin and a wound dressing, especially hygrothermal characteristics therein.
Further, there hitherto has not been reported any simulative measuring apparatus, which is capable of reproducing conditions close to an environment in a microspace between a wound on human skin and a wound dressing, or any trial of measurement of hygrothermal characteristics in such a microspace by using such the apparatus.
Under the above-described situation, in order to study the environments for healing wounds, there arises demands for development of an apparatus and a method for simulative measurement, which make it possible to measure hygrothermal characteristics under conditions close to an environment of a microspace between wounded human skin and a wound dressing, and which make it possible to easily measure a sample without the need of a large-scaled apparatus. Further, in order to develop wound dressings, there are expected an apparatus and a method for simulative measurement, which can be readily used to evaluate wound dressings.